


SATURDAY CANDY

by esthie (haikyuuharlot)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Drugs, Explicit Consent, I promise, It's Just At The End, M/M, Michael cameo for no reason, Michael from America, No beta we die like mne, Panic Attacks, References to Drugs, Who is Michael, i'm here for a good time not a correct time, just two dudes rolling dick then sucking dick, there is smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuharlot/pseuds/esthie
Summary: Sakusa gets accidentally fucked up.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	SATURDAY CANDY

**Author's Note:**

> “Lördagsgodis” is the Swedish word that means “Saturday candy.” 
> 
> The thinking in Sweden is that, in order to limit candy consumption, there should be an entire day each week dedicated to eating candy. This way people only eat candy once a week versus every day. As a result, that one day is chock-full of sweet treats.
> 
> As another result, Sakusa confuses hard candy for hard drugs and has one day chock-full of sweet treats, but different.

Sakusa was visiting his friend Ushijima abroad. Sakusa received some international offers so he decided to go check out the scene and see how Stockholm would suit him.

As the timing of his visit fell around midsummer, Ushijima felt that a great introduction to nordic life, specifically nordic summer, would be to attend a midsummer festival. Not of flower crowns and flowy white clothes, but of killer drops and soul trembling bass.

In essence, Ushijima was taking Sakusa to his first rave.

Remaining mindful of Sakusa’s antipathy of large crowds, he was careful to choose a smaller festival. Just under two thousand tickets, three stages, and all unpopular DJs from the far corners of milkmaid villages and eastern Europe. The scene would be mellow but the vibrations nothing short of stellar. Ushijima’s personal preference coincides with the perfect introduction to the scene for Sakusa.

———————————

The festival fell on a Sunday so the two took it easy on Saturday by strolling around town and popping into fancy candy shops for lördagsgodis. Sakusa filled his vinyl plastic bag with little hard candies that Ushijima indicated as plum flavored. Sakusa lit up. When he's not crunchy on ice chips, he’s gnawing on hard candies so to stumble on plum flavored anything outside of Japan had him elated.

“Are you going to…you know…tomorrow?” Sakusa asked, focused on the task at hand as to not let any pieces fall from the candy shovel.

“Perhaps” Ushijima was perusing the Haribo coke gummies and sour candies. “I picked up a few things. Just in case.”

“I see.”

“Sakusa, are you interested in rolling?”

Sakusa nearly shouted, “Wakatoshi-kun!”

“What?” Ushijima stared at him. Sakusa almost forgot how impassive he could be.

“…not so loud, maybe?” Sakusa gestured to the surrounding people in the store, still holding his candy pouch and candy shovel in each hand.

Ushijima laughed, “this is a socialist country, Sakusa.” Also they were speaking the Japanese language in a nordic country, it’d be truly something if anyone picked up on their conversation.

———————————

Sakusa was all but burrowing a hole into his left eye with the back of his wrist. As lovely and beautiful of a country Sweden is in the month of June, blossoming flowers only meant free floating pollen. Sakusa had terrible allergies and his eyes were itching beyond belief.

They stood behind the majority of the audience, but were still shaded under the stage tent. Ushijima turned his back to Sakusa, instructing him to pull out one of the white tablets from his pack. Rummaging about the bag Sakusa located what looked to him to be a blur of various tablets. With enough digging around he secured the white tablet and snagged himself an additional treat, one of the plum hard candies from yesterday. It was a swelteringly hot summer day and he’d been sweating, so a bit of sugar would stifle his emerging headache.

Ushijima passed him a bottle of water. After washing down the allergy pill, Sakusa popped the hard candy into his mouth and began crunching away. Not even seconds had passed before a sound of utter disgust hacked from deep within the back of his throat. He all but inhaled the rest of the water to flush the taste out of his mouth.

“What’s the matter?” Ushijima turned to face him, protective arms hovered on either side of Sakusa as if he could faint at any moment.

“I think I got a rotten candy or something. It tasted like soap.” Sakusa swished water by the mouthful and swallowed in deep gulps. His eyes were pinched, nose scrunched, and tongue curled in disgust.

Ushijima, relaxed after watching Sakusa nearly gag to death. He raised a brow to ask, “where did you get the candy?”

“You had some in your bag.”

“No, I did not.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I did not.”

“You did.”

Ushijima was almost certain he did not pack any candy in his pack. He ran through his mental checklist: chapstick…menthols…vaporub…a small sachet of the blue headache pills, white allergy medicine, and purple ec—

“Oh.”

Sakusa was wiping the sweat from his face on the tail of his shirt. It was hot out but he could feel himself getting hotter. A breeze snuck through the crowd and ran across his dampening skin, sending a peculiar yet pleasant shiver through him; he’d felt breezes on hot summer days before, but this one was especially welcome…

“Sakusa. You took an ecstasy. A whole one.” Sakusa, who was still dabbing his forehead with the tail of his shirt, let his clothing fall from his hands at the utterance of Ushijima’s words. He straightened to face him, his face wooden and blank.

———————————

With luck the DJ started up with a bouncy steel drum sample that was totally washed out, indicating the makings of a tropical house set. Perfect. Easy. Smooth. The initial shock of drugging his drug virgin friend had washed over Ushijima. He could now asses his immediate reality…his reality for the next 8 to 10 hours.

Sakusa was already doing some rendition of his own little dancey dance, gaze fixated on the stage, his body followed along a few paces behind his head, his chest and arms jounced to the beat, and his feet shadowed along a little two-step. Ushijima couldn’t help but grin at how mildly adorable Sakusa was as he slowly became free of his tightly held inhibitions.

Ushijima spun his pack around to unzip and examine its contents. There was one pill left. He made quick work with the drug store pill cutter which split the purple Bugatti with a clean break. Placing half of the cracked pressed pill back in the small plastic sachet and stashing it away in the inner pocket of his pack, Ushijima popped the other half into his mouth and swallowed dry. Wetting his index finger with a quick lick, he ran the damp digit across the surface of the cutter, careful to avoid the blade. The remaining powder stuck and he gummed it against the base of his bottom teeth.

Just because he was going to have to chaperone Sakusa through his first experience rolling, did not mean Ushijima could not have a bit of fun himself.

———————————

The next few sets go by with ease. Sakusa is strangely very personable while inebriated. He eagerly joined in on each neighbouring dance circle that formed about them. Even started a few of his own. He took the hands offered to him to spin around in little pirouettes. When someone came dancing by with a whole pineapple and offered him a bite, he took one! That was a bit much for even Ushijima, granted he was only operating on half a press pill.

Initially, the entire scene in and of itself was immensely jarring to Ushijima. Sakusa’s entire brand was centered around being professionally touch averse and stopped at nothing to avoid excessive human contact. But it seemed that not even Sakusa Kiyoomi could keep his inhibitions intact when at the mercy of these little happy pills.

His trailing thoughts were interrupted as Sakusa grabbed his hand at the end of the set. He was nearly ready to take off, but Ushijima reigned him in by calling his name.

Sakusa was practically vibrating at this point, eyes wide, pupils blown, but Ushijima was sure he had yet to peak. Surprising considering this was his first time and how much he’d taken. Less so once taking into account that he was well over 190 cm and nearly 80 kgs, it would probably take a while before the pressed pill fully kicked in.

Whether it was the flush of chemically encouraged serotonin that coursed through his body or something else entirely, Ushijima could not figure the blooming endearment he felt towards Sakusa in this moment. He’d never seen anyone look so precious while they were rolling.

The mile a minute words and chatter began, “Wakatoshi-kun? Did you say something? You were talking to me right? I feel like I’m hearing everything, likee v e r y t h i n g. This music is so amazing. Sweden smells good too. I thought it would smell different from home. I mean it does but it smells good, it smells so good. I like the minty cigarettes too. They’re like choco-mint but smokey. I can’t explain it. Wakatoshi-kun? Do we need to do something?”

 _Oh boy,_ Ushijima thought. There was no denying that Sakusa was rolling now. “We should probably eat something.”

———————————

Between the desire to be continuously stimulated and the constant gritting of teeth, eating while rolling is very difficult. They walked between the food stalls, with Sakusa’s wrist in tow, Ushijima had yet to see anything overtly promising. Even he had not fully adapted to the heavier traditional western foods and festival fare more often than not was on the greasier side. Not ideal for their current condition nor professional athletic condition (as if doing drugs was smart), but it was the off-season so no shame in being a bit lenient.

Like a beacon of light in a stormy night, a popsicle stand made itself known to the drunken sailors. Ushijima ordered two Peggelin’s and made his way back to the grass patch where he’d parked Sakusa. To his pleasure, he was sitting contently, both legs outstretched directly in front of him, knuckles pressed into the ground to support him up on either side. His feet were swaying to a distant rhythm and his head followed suit.

Yep. He was still rolling.

Ushijima held out his hand which boasted the vibrant green treat. Sakusa took it, apprehensive on first instinct, but after first taste he let out the happiest noise. “What is this? Why is it so good?”

Ushijima let out a deep laugh. “It’s pear flavored. Sweet. Cold. I thought it’d be good for us.” He turned to face Sakusa and something began to stir in him again as he became enthralled by the sight. Sakusa was giving the faintest kitten licks to the top of the popsicle. Between laps he pressed the face of his tongue to the base before dragging it along the entirety of its length. _What about this was the sight so erotic?_ He thought to himself. _Or was it just the drugs?_

“Wakatoshi-kun.” Startled and pulled from his wandering thoughts, Ushijima blinked the dry from his eyes, “should we go to the next stage soon?”

He shifted where he sat, hoping to conceal his semi, internally cursing himself for having chosen to sport thin linen shorts.

———————————

By now the summer sun was nearly a set, the pink sky a glow, and the night air cool. The two made their way to the main stage for some of the bigger acts. Sakusa had taken hold of Ushijima’s hand for balance as he got up from the ground by the food stalls, but had yet to let go for the entirety of the walk over. They settled themselves near the back on a soft patch of grass as they waited for the next set to commence.

Sakusa’s initial energizer bunny like antics had ceased, but he still had a hyperawareness about him which Ushijima picked up on, “how are you feeling Sakusa-san?”

“Sakusa- _san_? Are you normally so formal in this state of mind, Wa-ka-to-shi-kun?” Sakusa punctuated each syllable with a playful shove to which Ushijima feigned a massive fall to the side on the final utterance. The cool grass was a nice greeting on his warm chest, exposed from his cutout muscle tee. Ushijima propped himself up on his right arm, with his legs outstretched, one crossed over the other. Sakusa sat crossed legged. Their knees touched but just barely.

Sakusa’s shorts had slid enough to reveal the tender portion of his inner thigh. Ushijima began to think of how smooth, soft, and supple those thighs must be; how badly he wanted to—

The clack of the stage lights pulled him from the gutter of his fantasies. The two rose to their feet as the crowd shuffled closer. They exchanged glances as a silent agreement to stay near the back for more space and more air.

———————————

They made their rounds through the genres by stage hopping. From tropical house to hard style to even a bit of drum and bass they stumbled upon in a quaint little teepee stage. Sakusa seemed to be enjoying himself, Ushijima enjoyed seeing him; having never seen Sakusa so…open. Was this all it took for Sakusa to transform into the personification of ‘inhibitions to the wind?’ A stilted pang struck his chest at the thought that this version of Sakusa wouldn’t exist tomorrow.

“Oi! Wakatoshi-kun!” Departing the human chain of swaying and linked arms, Sakusa sauntered over to where Ushijima was standing; jiving to the music as he danced through the thin crowd. The latter was stuck in a trance, unable to give his full attention to Sakusa whose natural hyperawareness was only intensified by the ecstasy coursing through his bloodstream.

If you asked Sakusa what had come over him, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you (but we know). Sakusa slowly reached his arms over Ushijima’s shoulders, interlocking his fingers, and setting them on the nape of his neck. After taking hold, he spun Ushijima around. Broken free of his reverie, his gaze torn from the mesmerizing lights, Ushijima’s roll found a new fixation as his eyes caught sight of the light in Sakusa’s dilated pupils; black irises turned opal from the reflecting light show.

Ushijima took hold of Sakusa’s arms, placing them at the former’s side, as he stepped around to stand behind him. Hooking his arms over Sakusa’s shoulders, he gently pulled him into an embrace, crossing his arms across Sakusa’s chest whose hands found hold on burly forearms. It’s exactly like this they remain through the next few songs, swaying and embracing. As Ushijima slowly began to retract his forearms, instinct struck Sakusa to grab his wrists in wordless protest. To this Ushijima leaned into Sakusa’s ear, a barely there whisper only made audible from the distance they shared, “you’re okay, I’m not going anywhere.” The words were enough to loosen Sakusa’s grasp as he relaxed into Ushijima’s chest.

Trailing his fingers around his back, Sakusa slide his hands under Ushijima’s shirt, gliding up and down his chest. His hands met the waistband of Ushijima’s shorts, running his fingers along the elastic scrunched fabric. He found his fingertips fixated on the stimulation; between that and Ushijima’s herculean abdominals, Sakusa was sent into a state from the various textural sensations. His head tilted back into the crook of Ushijima’s neck, his lids fluttered, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

In this moment, the gravity of the situation began to set in for Ushijima. Sakusa was approaching his peak; his first of the evening, his first of his life. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for this moment, to see Sakusa through his first experience into euphoria.

Ushijima’s hands trailed down Sakusa’s legs, ever so slightly hiking up his shorts. Smoothing along the tender flesh of his inner thighs; finger trips traced along satin soft skin. With Sakusa’s head resting so close, he barely had to raise his voice above a whisper; into his ear he asked if this is all okay. Sakusa’s eyes were closed, you could see the ecstasy washing over his body. Despite his state he tells Ushijima that it is, that he likes it, whatever _it_ was.

He continued to massage his thighs and progressed up his hips. In response, Sakusa pressed himself closer and ground his ass into Ushijima’s crotch.

Ushijima took a step back, releasing his hold on Sakusa’s hips. Sakusa didn’t pay mind, allowing his arms to drop from where they played with Ushijima’s waistband, as he continued the slow undulation of his body to the music. The beats aren’t lost on Ushijima either, keeping his two step as he searched through his pack until he found the little blue canister of menthol vaporub. He quickly unscrewed the lid and scooped the product onto his two fingers.

He brushed away the curls that hung on the back of Sakusa’s neck and blew a thin and tight stream of air onto his nape, sending a welcome shiver down his spine. Sakusa’s instinct was to turn around but before he could he was met with another sensation. The bare of his back felt wet and simultaneously warm yet chilly. What was this and why did it feel so good? The same shiver came back up his spine, surging straight into his brain to release a swell of norepinephrine and serotonin. Sakusa could all but fight against keeping his eyes shut as the rush washed over him like a tidal wave.

As Ushijima’s hands began to stray away from Sakusa’s back to explore his chest. His palms now saturated with the topical cream, whiffs of menthol and eucalyptus encircled all of Sakusa’s body, they were practically getting drunk off of it. Sakusa leaned further into Ushijima, giving way to his full weight as Ushijima ran the flat of his palm over Sakusa’s nipples. Whether that was intentional or not, who knows.

Sakusa kicks off the deep end. Whether it was the overload to his consciousness, the inexplicable feelings across his upper chest, or the manner in which Ushijima was caring for him, he simply could not withhold himself anymore. As Ushijima craned his neck around to see how Sakusa was taking to the vaporub, he caught Sakusa’s half lidded gaze in his own. With a half turn of the head and grasp of from the hand, he takes a kiss from Ushijima’s lips.

Despite their current state and the buzz building in their bodies, it’s a clement yet reverent kiss from the outside. But from within it feels to be nothing more than the days of wine and roses.

———————————

There were still a few sets left before the headliner closed out the night. The two set up on a patch of grass where the crowd was already thinning. As Ushijima was getting up, Sakusa pulled him back down to the grass. He nearly toppled onto Sakusa, but managed to catch himself. He was hovering over Sakusa, whose back was flat against the ground, Ushijima’s palms flat on the grass, boxing Sakusa in. As he mustered up a faint apology, Ushijima took a kiss from his lips. It’s deeper than the last with fewer breaks for air. Ushijima thanks all the gods for his molly dick or else he’d be disgustingly hard from the way Sakusa was tonguing into his mouth, grazing his teeth, and tugging on his bottom lip. At last they break for air long enough for Ushijima to excuse himself to the restroom. Walking away, he turns to take a few paces backwards to sneak a peak at Sakusa. He shouts to him not to go anywhere. Sakusa, now sitting up with his elbows resting on his bent knees, shoots him a wave before dropping his head to hide his face between his legs.

The lines for the mobile restrooms were long but not unbearable. Ushijima had to recalibrate himself so he welcomed the wait. While there was a growing multitude of items to think through, he dubbed his first order of business as to whether or not to re-dose the other half of the press pill.

As the line pushed forward, Ushijima sifted through the contents of his pack until he found what he’d been looking for. A hand grazed the small of his back, startling him enough to drop the bag from his grasp.

“Oh sorry man,” a tall black haired man reached down to pick up the bag, “I didn’t mean to make you drop this. Here. Is this the end of the line?” Ushijima’s startle settled as he confirmed his position and takes back the bag.

“Thank you, so what you got there?” It was obvious that this gent was on a similar level to Ushijima so he felt no qualms against sharing his truths. Turns out the guy had also taken a purple Bugatti. Made sense as they were a sweeping sensation that summer. They talked through acts they’d seen, acts they were excited for next, and both bonded over seeing the girl with the whole pineapple. The guy shared how he’d been here with a small group of his girlfriend’s friends, all Swedish.

“Are you not from Sweden originally?” He could have fooled Ushijima, who was he to be able to differentiate between accents when hearing spoken English. “Oh no, I'm from the US but my girlfriend and I met in San Francisco, did long distance for a bit and now…” Ushijima was touched by their little long distance love story.

“But are you here with anyone? You’re not alone are you?” Ushijima chuckled and confirmed that he was not alone, that he was here with a friend—he paused—, _Sakusa was a friend, right?_

The guy shamelessly pried further, only to punctuate his curiosity with a “but you don’t have to tell me if you don't want to.” Ushijima tore his gaze from the ground to meet the opposing’s look, “I’m not entirely sure if we are still friends.”

He’s met with a slow nod, pursing lips, and squinting eyes, “I get it dude. I totally get it.” He slaps Ushijima on the back right as two stalls open up, “I wish you the best with that. Things always work out in the end! Look at me man! I’m in Sweden now with the love of my life!”

Ushijima laughed and thanked him before calling out to ask what’s his name.

“It’s Michael!” He calls back.

“Thank you Michael! From America!”

———————————

By the time Ushijima made his way back to Sakusa, his second roll had already begun to creep in. His pupils were still shot but he remained hyper focused on the task at hand. He wove through the sea of people trying to locate Sakusa. The crowd had built up significantly since the time he’d left and he could not silence the worry that was growing from within.

He nearly missed him entirely but there was Sakusa; legs flush to his chest with red marks around the sockets of his eyes where his knees had been pressed into. Not only was Sakusa grossly overwhelmed by the crowed, but he had been left alone for far longer than Ushijima anticipated.

Adjacent to where he sat, stood a group of girls, half hovering over him and sneaking glances. As Ushijima crouched down to Sakusa’s level, one of the girls approached and crouched down next to him. She explained how they’d tried talking to him, offering him water, but he just kept shaking his head. They hoped for the best in that he wasn’t alone and planned to stay with him until someone showed up. Ushijima thanked them and put his hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, who finally looked up at the sound of Ushijima repeatedly calling out his name.

Sakusa practically hurdled himself into Ushijima, his arms taking hold of him by the neck, as he buried his face into him. Ushijima almost stumbled over from the sheer force alone; his back foot found grounding as he took hold of Sakusa. Not a word was spoken, all he could manage was rubbing his face into him until Ushijima pulled him back to take hold of his face, trying to get a read on what may have happened.

Ushijima was kicking himself for not taking Sakusa with him. Plus he knew Sakusa and crowds don’t mix, what could have possibly been going through his head to leave Sakusa alone as he did?

To his relief, Sakusa’s face was clear of wetness or any trails of tears fallen. Perhaps he wasn’t floored, just overwhelmed? Ushijima worked to advance his read. He asked if he felt alert, if anything happened, how he felt…

He noted that he was fine and that nothing specific had happened. The same rush from before had come over him, but it wasn't pleasant as before. Rather more overstimulating with twinges of anxiety which only grew as the crowd moved in. This confirmed that he was definitely floored, if not still flooring.

The stage lights clacked, signifying that the next set would begin soon. From what Ushijima could gather, the crowd was too thick to traverse for more spacious pastures. Plus Sakusa was practically crumbling in his arms, putting him out of commission to go the distance anyway. Without re-dosing there was really only one way to bring Sakusa’s roll back up. Ushijima turned Sakusa around, his back against the stage to shield him from any additional over stimulating sensations. With Sakusa’s head in the crook of his neck, he began talking into his ear and rubbing small soothing circles through the top of his back.

His voice barely traveled above a whisper as he spoke sweet words in a hushed tone. He began by saying how great it was that after all this time he’d rose to be the number two spiker in all of Japan. The remark did not resonate much with Sakusa. Ushijima realized that many probably already praise him for his results alone. He continued on, commending him for all the hard work he’d put in, noting his stats from standout matches he’d played through the years against teams dubbed to be invulnerable. The specifics invited a stir from Sakusa, providing drive for Ushijima to continue.

He applauded him for all the times he stood up for those around him, even when they weren’t present or if it had nothing to do with him directly. Ushijima was almost certain he heard Sakusa hum in light flattery. While Sakusa was on the quieter side and erred on the notion of “not speaking unless spoken to” he did pay mind to others and the few he does care for, he cares for deeply. There was no arguing that he was cold, but the notion that he was unkind could only be driven by naive unfamiliarity.

Sakusa unburied his face from the embrace and turned outward, with his back to Ushijima now, but he did allow the larger man to loosen his hold. He tilted his head back into the same familiar crook he had found comfort in earlier in the night. Ushijima had little intent of loosening or letting go as he adjusted, he only pulled Sakusa in closer.

Ushijima’s continued, “and I imagine you’re tired of hearing this, but you really are so beautiful, Sakusa-san.” The formal honorific took Sakusa back and he playful smacked Ushijima on the arm as he finally cracked a smile. Ushijima’s plan to instigate a natural burst of free floating serotonin from Sakusa’s system was working. It was almost as if, with Ushijima’s kind words alone, Sakusa was pulled out from the very dark place he had settled himself into. He began to feel more of himself, he felt brighter and oddly more present wrapped in arms.

Anyone who knew Sakusa knew that he held Ushijima in a particularly special light. When Ushijima delivered the final piece of priase, “I’ve actually looked up to you all these years as well.” That was just about all it took.

Their lips found each other in another shared kiss, Sakusa was pulled into Ushijima’s orbit with little desire to clear it anytime soon. What desire did hold lead a new road.

With a fond smile, Sakusa crooned, “let’s go home.” 

———————————

Once they arrived back to Ushijima’s place, Sakusa settled himself on the floor by the coffee table. While he was fine now, he wasn’t great. There was still some trouble getting warm, so Ushijima wrapped him in a knitted throw blanket he’d retrieved from the bedroom. After grabbing a small tray from a nearby cabinet he sat himself next to Sakusa. Making quick work of the grinder and papers. As his tongue glided along the edge of the seal, Sakusa’s mind began to wander, his eyes fixated on Ushijima’s lips as they met the filter; the flick of the lighter taking him out only to be pulled back in as he took a drag. Nothing looks hotter than a fine man smoking and Sakusa was not one to be convinced otherwise.

Following his exhale, he offered the join to Sakusa who appealed with mock astonishment.

“Why do I feel like doing _more_ drugs in my current state is not wise?”

Ushijima held his hands up in a silent surrender, having zero intention to push anything onto Sakusa. But after seeing how the joint had Ushijima practically melting into the floor, he was coveted for the same sensation. As quickly as Ushijima set the joint down in the divot of the ash tray, Sakusa snatched it up. He brought it up to his lips before slighting his glance towards Ushijima and narrow his eyes as he inhaled. Ushijima tossed him the same look of relinquishment.

As if his lungs has expanded four times the size of his chest, Sakusa took far more than he should have nor could handle. The exhale greeted him with a coughing spell. Ushijima smacked and rubbed his backside while failing to shelter his laughter. Sakusa, about ready to hiss at Ushijima for laughing at him, softened instead. The sight of his genuine laughter, on the brink of tears, subsided his irritation.

“You’re laughing.” He remarked.

“I’m sorry,” Ushijima rubbed away a few stray tears, “you just went in so sure of yourself and it was funny to see. I know I shouldn’t laugh.”

Sakusa didn't comment for he was irritated. He began to think that perhaps he hadn’t seen Ushijima smile so broadly all day for he was stuck taking care of him the whole time. He felt a slight tinge of guilt swelling in him, which soon manifested itself into actionable accountability.

He stood up, took Ushijima by the hand, and lead him to the bathroom.

———————————

Steam from the shower began to envelope around them. Sakusa made quick work of Ushijima’s bottoms, briefs, and barely there shirt. He already had bid adieu to his clothes after crossing the door frame in the form of a strip tease show.

He climbed into the shower first, Ushijima trailing behind him. Turning to face Ushijima, he was pulled closer, their hips pressed together, their semis grazing one another.

Sakusa's palms traced patterns along Ushijima’s back as he took fistfuls of black curls. The bathroom only growing thicker with steam and heat. Trading places with Ushijima so his back was now being pelleted by the shower head; the warm water a sublime cascade on his muscles.

Sakusa trailed a hand down the center of his chest, following not far behind it as he palmed Ushijima’s, now fully erect, member. As he came to his knees, Ushijima tilted his head down to ask Sakusa what he was doing.

“You spent the whole day taking care of me. Now let me take care of you.” He punctuated his sentence by taking Ushijima’s length into his mouth until it graced the back of his throat. His head began to bob as he ran the face of his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of Ushijima’s cock; flicking his tongue along the tip on every pull back. Ushijima was sent into a state, his head tilted back, water ran through his hair and over his face.

He took hold of Sakusa’s head and began fucking into his mouth, slowly but deeply. Sakusa’s brain was merely a buzz, his mouth felt fuller than it ever had; he couldn’t sort out if it was from the sheer mass that is Ushijima or if it was the ecstasy or maybe it was the weed. Nonetheless, he was past the point of caring. Whatever it was he was loving it and it was consuming him.

It seemed that Ushijima’s molly dick had subsided for it did not take long for him to die a little death into Sakusa’s tight mouth. He rose to meet Ushijima hands that took hold of his face, pulling him in for a kiss that was all wetness and all tongues. Sakusa trailed his lips along Ushijima’s jaw until his bottom lip found his ear; he flatted his palm against the back Ushijima’s neck and purred into his ear, “have your way with me, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima was becoming hard again. He stroked himself to build his own erection back up. With his free hand he motioned Sakusa to turn around. The same hand traced down Sakusa’s spine; he shivered at the delicate yet promising touch. Two fingers traced down further to his hole and began to push and pull to match the rhythm his own strokes. Sakusa keened at the warm intrusion. Two became three as Ushijima lined his member up to the gap between the thighs he’d been eying all day.

He began fucking into Sakusa’s plush perfect thighs; the continuous stream of water serving as ample lubricant. Sakusa’s legs trembled with every brush Ushijima’s fingers made against his prostate. However, it wasn’t the complete reaction he was hoping for; so he leaned further onto Sakusa, his chest now flush to his back. In a whisper he prodded, “my way is to hear your pretty voice.”

Something between a whine and a moan escaped Sakusa’s mouth. He begged Ushijima, “touch me.”

Ushijima brought his hand around to grant Sakusa the requested attention. He matched the pace of his thrusts with the fingers in his ass to the stroking of his cock. The near perfect synchronization shoved Sakusa over the edge, spilling his load all over Ushijima’s hand.

Without thinking he brought his cum covered fingers to Sakusa’s mouth where he was met with zero hesitation. Sakusa lapped up his own taste, tongue weaving between Ushijima’s digits and digging between the webbing of his fingers. The matter so indelicate and unseemly it sent Ushijima over the edge, painting Sakusa’s back with whiteness.

———————————

They collected themselves after the shower, toweled off, moisturized, and put on fresh drawers before making their way over to the bed to unwind.

Not five minutes into cuddling are they all over each other again.

Sakusa on top of Ushijima with his briefs halfway down his thighs. Ushijima’s lubed up fingers right back where they were not 20 minutes ago.

He was up to four fingers now, scissoring each pair of his digits to ensure Sakusa was really stretched out.

Sakusa was already on the verge of becoming a panting mess from Ushijima’s fingers alone. How would he be once he was inside of him? He whined his name, utterly beseeched, to which Ushijima assured him that he wanted this just as much. But he wanted to ensure that Sakusa was ready, he didn’t want to hurt him.

“If you’re giving it to me, I want the pain too.”

Ushijima’s mind went blank, shifting into autopilot to retrieve the condoms from the bedside table. As he opened the box to retrieve a foil, Sakusa placed a hand on top of his. Gaze averted as he spoke into the floor,

“I also want to feel all of you inside me…no barriers.”

———————————

Sakusa had fully taken in Ushijima’s mass. His toes curled forward into the mattress, knees pressing into Ushijima’s side; his thighs flexing and relaxing with every up and down motion. Ushijima’s hands found purchase on his sharp bones, massaging his thumbs into the v-shaped divots of Sakusa’s transversus abdominis.

“Ah—ah—ah—Wakatoshi-kun,” each moan punctuated with Ushijima’s name. Each moan traveled straight to his dick that inflicted quick pulses which he was certain tinkered with Sakusa’s prostate.

Ushijima brought himself up off his back. Gliding his hands up along Sakusa’s sweat slicked and criminally soft skin. His hands traveled all the way up his back, taking hold of Sakusa by the nape. In one smooth motion he pulled their chests flush together; lowering Sakusa to his back, slow and gently. While Ushijima knew Sakusa’s complexion only mirrored that of porcelain, he could not help but feel that one wrong move would shatter him.

With Sakusa fully on his back, knees bent, legs splayed, Ushijima took the pace upon himself in quick, sharp thrusts. Sakusa eyes began to flutter, eyes watery, he turned his mouth to shudder into his forearm and to silence his cries. Ushijima let out a declination, with his grip still on Sakusa’s neck, he turned his head until they were face to face. Swimming in each other’s gaze, intensity building and holding.

The presence of Ushijima’s hand on the back of Sakusa’s head combed through his hair, traveled around his neck and settled on his windpipe. He began to apply slow pressure to the protruding veins on either side of Sakusa’s neck. Constricting blood flow in the body under normal circumstances was one thing, but the sensation sent a new throw of sex and drug charged feel good hormones through Sakusa’s nervous system.

Rippling swells of pleasure had continuously washed over him from the moment he’d first taken in Ushijima’s entirety, but the ripples were measurable. His current position, combined with the mild asphyxiation, unleashed a rapture unlike any other which washed over him like a tidal wave.

“Waka…toshi…” The utterance of his given name alone was enough to send Ushijima over. With Sakusa’s arms grasping for purchase and clawing into his back, he came to terms with the approaching edge.

“Kiyoomi...”

Together they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I say everything is self-serving but this is particularly self-serving. I miss crying in the club and seeing live music so I made these two do it for me.
> 
> I deadass thought Ushijima went to play volleyball in Sweden before joining v-league. When I found out it was Poland I was already too deep so let’s just go with an AU and call it a day.
> 
> Come yell at me on bird app [haikyuuharlot](https://twitter.com/haikyuuharlot)
> 
> [twitter fic graphic](https://twitter.com/haikyuuharlot/status/1348814040978628612?s=21)


End file.
